<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prime of Life by ohmygoshwhatascream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272605">The Prime of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/pseuds/ohmygoshwhatascream'>ohmygoshwhatascream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Growing Old Together, Iruka has a dadbod because I said so, M/M, Sakura/Ino mentioned briefly, a little hint of insecurity, disgustingly sappy, god just let them be happy, its just two dads in love, just for that good ol war trauma, other characters referenced, takes place post canon but also this has no plot at all so, with a teensy hint of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/pseuds/ohmygoshwhatascream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it's silly, but sometimes I just worry about… getting old, I guess."</p>
<p>In all the futures Kakashi had ever imagined, growing old had never even been a possibility. It's good, though. Good to still be around, even if he is beginning to lose his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prime of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(edited because I forgot to write a summary and because ao3 loves adding extra spaces after italics for absolutely no reason)</p>
<p>This entire thing was loosely inspired by @rocketpunchhh's drawing of Iruka with a dadbod. (https://rocketpunchhh.tumblr.com/post/641171253380661248/kageillusionz-said-to-add-beanpole-husband-around - hopefully this link works??) </p>
<p>I saw it and remembered that I just,,,, really really like dadbods and things just progressed from there. </p>
<p>Just as a quick warning - there is mentions of insecurity related to weight in this fic. It's not actually weight-related, but it is implied to be at first. I don't know if it particularly warrants a warning but I'd rather be on the safe side.</p>
<p>regardless, i hope y'all enjoy. forgive me for the continuous appreciation for getting old. I just think signs of ageing are really beautiful and this entire piece served as an excuse to talk relentlessly about just that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kakashi enters his bedroom, it is to the sight of a decidedly undressed Iruka, a sight which is surprising considering the two of them had promised to meet Sakura and Ino for lunch. Well, they'd <em>claimed </em>it was for lunch but Kakashi feels like they're going to get roped into another wedding-based dispute. He's glad that the two of them <em>eventually </em>decided to tie the knot, but he's not sure if he can survive another argument over flavours of frosting - even with Iruka there to diffuse them. Well, returning to the issue at hand, it's certainly uncharacteristic for Iruka to not be ready at least thirty minutes before any planned outing. Maybe, after over a decade of marriage, Kakashi's lateness had eventually started to rub off on him. </p>
<p>He doubts it though. There's something not quite right about the whole situation, a tenseness to the line of Iruka's shoulders that Kakashi doesn't like. He's stood in front of their mirror, scowling down at the open fly of his trousers as if they are everything that is wrong with the world. </p>
<p>Kakashi can guess what the problem is. He's surprised it hasn't come up sooner - Iruka always gets funny about things like this. </p>
<p>With a purposeful tap on the doorframe, Kakashi makes his presence known. As a testament to Iruka's distraction, he jumps violently. Swivelling on the balls of his feet, his face is flustered as he turns to face Kakashi, his brow wrinkled with a frown. </p>
<p>"Not a word!" He snaps quickly, before returning his attention to the unbuttoned trousers. Pulling at the waistband, the shadows across his face lengthen into a scowl. "I hate being old." </p>
<p>With a laugh, Kakashi steps towards him. One hand comes to rest upon his shoulder, the other pulling at Iruka's ponytail. The strands are still thick and wavy, that same chestnut brown that turns auburn in certain lights, except now it is streaked with threads of silver. Kakashi almost pulls the hair tie out, endlessly fond of how Iruka's face softens with his hair tousled around his face, but he decides that now isn't quite the time. If there's one thing that Kakashi has learned over their many years together, it's that distractions rarely work. It hadn't worked back when Kakashi used to try and sneak past substandard mission reports and it certainly won't work now. </p>
<p>"I don't know," Kakashi hums, pressing a kiss to the crown of Iruka's head, "you wear it pretty well."</p>
<p>It wasn't supposed to be a joke but Iruka laughs anyway. A brittle sort of laugh, like clingfilm - artificially bright and clingy, the very thinnest of shields. The sound is paired with a shrug of his shoulders, one that removes him from Kakashi's grasp. </p>
<p>"That's easy for you to say. You've always had the old-man hair." Back turned on Kakashi, it is clear that the conversation is supposed to be over. Expression focused, Iruka peers at his reflection in the mirror, fingers tracing the wrinkles surrounding his eyes and mouth. His gaze briefly drops to his stomach before it snaps to his hair, expression rueful as he no doubt spots yet another grey hair.  </p>
<p>"You look the same as the day I married you and yet I…" he trails off, eyes flickering to his stomach once more. "I <em> look </em> old."</p>
<p>Kakashi suppresses the urge to sigh, fully aware that it will be taken in the wrong way. He gets it, he <em>understands</em>. As much as he won't admit it, he and Iruka fully well know he was a million times worse when he realised, somehow, his lips had begun to <em>shrink. </em> Apparently, it was perfectly normal, but Kakashi seemed to have missed the memo of <em>yes, from now on your lips are gradually going to get thinner and thinner. Let's just hope they don't disappear completely! </em>So he can relate to the whole 'age is a bitch' thing.</p>
<p>"We <em>are </em>old, Iruka. Both of us. And, need I remind you," Kakashi rests his thumb under Iruka's chin, pushing at his jaw carefully until their eyes meet in the reflection of the mirror. "I'm not completely immune to the joys of age either," he sweeps his hand up to his hairline, pushing back the wayward silver strands until he sees Iruka smile. Another symptom of age. Sharingan Kakashi, the great Copy-Nin, starting to go bald. What an embarrassment. </p>
<p>"Your hair <em>has </em>been getting thinner lately," Iruka muses, and this time his amusement isn't artificial. Instead, it's… fond. A soft, kind sort of amusement that - if one were to be a sap about such things - could turn a fully grown man to mush. When Kakashi leans against him, it is for reasons completely unrelated to his legs feeling like jelly. He most certainly does not wrap his arms over Iruka's shoulders for extra stability. Kakashi isn't a sap. He's stronger than this, damn it! (He really isn't)</p>
<p>When Kakashi absently trails his hands lower, however, Iruka stiffens, the smile sliding straight off of his face. In the reflection of the mirror, Kakashi watches an uncomfortable sort of flush spread across his cheeks. Eyes averted and fingers rubbing at his scar in a familiar self-conscious gesture, a twisted expression draws itself forwards before flittering away into tensed muscles. Once again suppressing the urge to sigh, Kakashi drapes himself over his husband's shoulder. sliding his face into the crook of Iruka's neck, his hands come to rest at the slight curve of Iruka's stomach. The other flinches, just ever so slightly. Their reflection in the mirror shifts, a nervous energy rising.</p>
<p>"...Is this about your trousers?"</p>
<p>Iruka's response is immediate, Kakashi can <em>feel </em>the warmth emanating from his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Shut up! Not all of us can be… <em> beanpoles </em> like you." It's said as a joke, but there's an edge to it that Kakashi doesn't like. One that reminds him all too well of his late twenties and the murmuring thoughts of <em>are you good enough? </em></p>
<p>Throughout the years, it's only natural that insecurities rear their ugly heads every so often, (ninjas aren't known for their emotional stability, after all) but <em>this? </em> Iruka shouldn't be worrying about <em>this. </em> Let alone the fact that Kakashi is almost certain Iruka's owned this particular pair of trousers for <em>years. </em> He'd be willing to bet that Iruka's owned them longer than they've known each other - in fact, he's almost certain he recognises them from their first few incredibly awkward dates. (Kakashi makes a mental note to talk to Iruka about his penchant for hoarding things. Their kitchen is already full of mugs and pictures and cards from students over the years, he really doesn't want their wardrobe to turn into clothes exclusively over twenty years old)</p>
<p>"Beanpoles." Kakashi repeats flatly. </p>
<p>"You know what I mean!" Is Iruka's hot reply. "You… you've barely changed at all…" his voice drops, his eyes skittering away from Kakashi's in the mirror's reflection. "I <em> have. </em>" </p>
<p>In all fairness, it's true. Iruka <em>has </em>changed over the years. </p>
<p>His hair is streaked with grey, although (unlike Kakashi's) it's no less thick and wavy. There are wrinkles that wrap around his eyes, permanent crows' feet that deepen every time he smiles. There's a line that runs right down the centre of his brow, one from squinting at illegible reports (mostly Kakashi's) and scowling at irritating jonin. (again, mostly Kakashi) He's got deep lines that run down from his nose, ending at the corners of his mouth. It shows a life spent laughing, permanent memories of beaming grins and bright smiles. Each and every wrinkle speaks of each and every day spent wrangling pre-genin, shouting at Naruto when the Hokage Mountain looked particularly 'decorated', terrorising arrogant Jounin and forcing particularly lazy, no-good Hokages to finish their paperwork. Kakashi thinks they're beautiful and he tells Iruka constantly, partly because it's still so easy to get Iruka flustered and partly because he loves them. He loves Iruka, <em> all </em>of him. </p>
<p>Wrinkles, though, aren't really the problem. </p>
<p>There are other changes that come with getting older. Ones that, all too clearly, have been bothering Iruka for some time. </p>
<p>With his position as Headmaster of the Academy and his vast knowledge of Konoha's inner workings, Iruka's life has begun to shift to a much more sedentary position. Gone are the days of chasing pre-genin halfway across the village and instead Iruka's professional demeanour and talent for taking absolutely no shit from anybody have made him a staple inside Konoha's walls. Even before he was officially retired from active duty, missions had been few and far between. </p>
<p>That, combined with a middle-aged man's lower metabolism and Iruka's penchant for ramen and sweets, things have naturally begun to take their toll. Especially with his familial relationships with both Anko and Naruto - the two of them have appetites so large Kakashi is almost certain it has to be a bloodline technique. It's easy to get caught up in all their excitement.</p>
<p>Kakashi isn't immune to such effects either - although he's always remained as thin as a rake; his muscles are gradually losing their definition. If he really wanted, he could get them back. Gai is living proof that you can be nearing your late forties and still have muscles <em>on </em>your muscles but the extra effort it takes really isn't worth it. It's harder to build muscle now and it's even harder to keep it. Kakashi isn't so 'Young' and 'Hip' and 'Cool' anymore and he doesn't really see the point.</p>
<p>In truth, it's a part of life Kakashi never thought he'd have - getting old. He's allowed to slack a little here and there; allowed to let the newest generation of Ninja take over.</p>
<p>Iruka's muscles, too, are now less defined; whereas where Kakashi's are just gradually fading away with age, Iruka's are now protected by a soft layer of fat. He's still muscular, (he'd always been more muscular than Kakashi, naturally blessed with broad shoulders and arms that really should have been considered illegal) still able to sweep Kakashi off his feet and (if the situation calls for it) he still throws a terrifyingly powerful punch but he's… softer now. It suits him, matches his soft heart and makes him look all the more like the father he really is.</p>
<p>Kakashi had welcomed the changes. Each and every wrinkle, each and every silver hair was living proof that, against all the odds, they had made it. That they were still here, that Kakashi was still here and he was allowed to watch the person he fell in love with all those years ago grow old. It was a luxury he'd never imagined for himself, a level of domesticity that his twenty-year-old self would have seen as impossible. </p>
<p>And with that domesticity has come Iruka's little pouch of tummy, one that peeks over the waistband of Iruka's trouser. The sight always fills Kakashi with a warm sort of feeling that reminds him of summer sunlight and spring mornings. It speaks of comfort, of eating well with friends and family and of lazy mornings spent tucked up in bed. To Kakashi, it's living proof that Iruka is healthy and here and <em>safe, </em> proof that Kakashi has taken care of his most precious person well - just like Iruka has always taken care of him. Just like he has always taken care of <em> everyone. </em> </p>
<p>He deserves this. Deserves the comfort and safety, deserves to be surrounded by loved ones. Kakashi has never known anyone in his life more deserving of love than Umino Iruka.</p>
<p>Kakashi must have been silent for too long because suddenly he finds his embrace distinctly Iruka-less, his husband trying to make his escape to their bathroom, arms wrapped self-consciously around his chest. Reflexes as quick as ever, Kakashi reaches out to grab him, snagging him by the wrist and pulling him close.</p>
<p>This happens every so often. When the first grey hairs had started coming in, when Boruto had first been born, when Boruto had called him <em>granddad. </em> Even before that, when Naruto had gotten married and moved out, Iruka had asked Kakashi <em>when did I get so old? </em> </p>
<p>Even back when they first started dating, Iruka had been reluctant, <em> shy </em>even to take things any further. Even now, the marring of thick scar on his spine can be a sensitive subject - reminders of a betrayal that, much like the injury, will still twang with raw pain every so often. </p>
<p>Kakashi understands. He remembers the same embarrassment he'd felt when he noticed the beginnings of a receding hairline. Before, as well, it had taken a long time before Kakashi felt comfortable enough to leave his mask off at home. Even now, every so often, Iruka will have to pull him away from the mirror; pressing soft kisses over each eyelid as Kakashi tries not to see the pallid face of his dead father reflected in his eyes. There's something wholly unfair about the way the past clings to them, clings to them all. For all they had done, for the peace they had fought so hard for, there are some things that cannot (and should not) be forgotten. </p>
<p>Iruka swallows deeply as Kakashi leans towards him, fingers clenching as his arms are pulled away from his chest.</p>
<p>"I love you," Kakashi says, voice barely above a whisper. "I love you so much." He crooks his head ever so slightly, pressing a kiss to the uneven scarring across Iruka's nose. </p>
<p>"I love you too," Iruka breathes, a lilt of hesitance to his voice as Kakashi takes a step closer. Kakashi can see the way his eyes flicker down to his stomach and he feels the flinch as he places his hands on Iruka's hips. </p>
<p>"Sorry," he begins, voice pitched higher than usual. "I should probably take up extra training- and I- I could do with eating less ramen anyway, and I- well, I've just been so busy and there's no <em> time </em> to-" </p>
<p>Kakashi cuts him off with a kiss before he spins Iruka around, resting his palms on Iruka's stomach. The skin is warm, soft against Kakashi's fingertips, but he can feel the strength beneath it; the strong muscles that shift as Iruka breathes. </p>
<p>"If it really bothers you that much, then I'm sure Gai will be more than happy to plan a torture- I mean <em>training </em>regiment with you," Iruka snorts, a real laugh that has Kakashi hiding his answering smile in the crook of Iruka's neck. "but that's only if you <em>really </em>want to. You're beautiful." It's said as a fact, as a truth that cannot be argued. No ' <em> I think', </em> no ' <em> to me'. </em> You <em>are, </em> you <em>are </em>beautiful.</p>
<p>Iruka flushes a brilliant red at that, the colour spreading down his neck and chest. He mumbles "you're just saying that," squirming as Kakashi's fingertips dance across the skin of his stomach.</p>
<p>"Only because it's true." Iruka yelps as Kakashi's fingers dip to his navel, laughing despite himself as Kakashi tickles the very softest part of his stomach. It's warm, familiar. Kakashi could stay here forever. "I'm so lucky to be married to you," he pauses, eyes crinkling as he smiles. "I still can't believe you agreed to <em> date </em>me, let alone marry me."</p>
<p>Iruka's smile is hesitant, still a bit nervous, but it meets the very corners of his eyes. "Well," There's a change in his voice; it's louder, mixed in with the hint of mischief that Kakashi loves so dearly. "people always told me I had a masochistic streak." </p>
<p>Disentangling himself from Kakashi, he swivels on his feet. Expression sobering, Kakashi finds his jaw cradled by a pair of dark hands. "Just for the record though, I love you. So much. Even if you never learned how to write a decent report."</p>
<p>There's a pause, a brief moment where the room fills up with a warmth like sunlight. No words are said, there is no movement nor sound aside from the twittering of birds outside. Yet something indescribable envelops the room, a peaceful sort of tranquillity that speaks of simple pleasures. Together, a life of memories swirls around them - of all the what-had-beens, of all the yet-to-comes. A comfort almost mundane in its normalcy, a life no longer buried in fear and drowning in blood. For so many years, they have borne a torch to distinguish the shadows, a hand to help when the other stumbles. There is nothing to say that hasn't already been said, nothing that they have not told each other a million times before. Instead, the moment builds and builds and builds until it dissolves like sugar on the tongue. Kakashi has never really been one for sweets, but he's always made an exception for times such as this.</p>
<p>It is Iruka who breaks the quiet first, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders with a carefree sigh. "I know it's silly, but sometimes I just worry about… getting old, I guess."</p>
<p>That's not the only reason, Kakashi knows. <em> Underneath the underneath, </em> there's a familiar tendril of fear there, a lingering worry that Kakashi knows all too well. The fear of changing, that age-old instinct that all who lived through the war have; the fear that the good things cannot last. It is that guilt, the lingering doubts. Kakashi looks at his thinning hair and thinks <em> I wonder if my father would have been bald by now. </em> Age is a reminder that although they have survived, there are so many who have not. Countless others whose hair will never go grey as their bodies rot far beneath the ground. Who will never get stiff joints in the winter nor realise that their eyesight isn't what it used to be. It can be hard, sometimes, to realise that you are living through a life that others have lost. <em> Do I deserve it, </em> is what they all ask themselves. Sometimes it can be hard to remind themselves that they do. </p>
<p>The problem isn't really about the hair or the wrinkles or the new ugly pair of glasses. It's not being <em>granddad </em>and it's not the extra weight. Not entirely, anyway.</p>
<p>They will have to talk about it at some point, have to bring up the lingering demons that both have been happier to hide. Not right now, though. They have time. Time to take things slowly, time to enjoy the rest of their lives as it comes. Even when it is hard, even when it is difficult, they still have <em>time. </em> </p>
<p>"It's not silly-" the look Iruka shoots him is entirely unimpressed. They're both all too aware of the real reason behind all of this, but this is a sign to drop it. Sometimes it is best to take things at face value, to let things rise and fall as they wish. "well- maybe it is a bit, but…" trailing off, Kakashi can feel his cheeks growing hot. <em> Fuck</em>. Desperately, he tries to flatten his expression. Tries to will it away but it's already too late. The sombre tone dispels as Iruka instantly picks up on the shifting energy - if that wicked light in his eyes is anything to go by. <em> Bastard, </em> Kakashi thinks with no venom. </p>
<p>"But?" Iruka already knows. He's one of the only people who can read Kakashi like an open book. He <em>knows </em>exactly what the expression on Kakashi's face means, he's seen it too many times to not know. There's a brief moment where Kakashi wishes he was wearing his mask - he despises wearing it around the house but he would have greatly appreciated the ability to hide right about now.</p>
<p>They're totally going to be late now. Sakura will shout at him like she's a little genin again but she'll look between Iruka and Kakashi with that little crease of fondness in her eyes, the one that always reminds Kakashi that he didn't entirely fuck up his time with Team 7. Ino will know exactly why they're late and she'll spend the entire lunch making snarky comments at Kakashi's expense. There's no escaping it now though. Iruka is looking at Kakashi like <em>that </em>and they both know how this is going to end.</p>
<p>"I like it." He admits, feeling his face grow warmer. "You wear it well. It makes you- it's… you look good. <em> Really </em> good." He'll be fifty in a year and he's stuttering like a teenager in love. (In fact, he's reminded of Sakura in her genin days, a traitorous thought that he really isn't fond of) He still finds it hard to admit when he enjoys things, still gets embarrassed by it all. It's true though. Iruka always looks good, <em> ridiculously </em>good, but the little extra weight makes him look soft and cared for and <em>happy </em>and the sight of it does something to Kakashi's stomach that should be entirely illegal. </p>
<p>"You're daft." It's said as a joke, but there's an energy bubbling beneath Iruka's voice that makes Kakashi want to kiss him senseless. He restrains himself because he's an adult. A responsible, middle-aged man who doesn't feel the need to jump his husband at every opportunity. Or at least that's what he tells himself. It's getting increasingly hard (excusing the pun) to not do exactly that.</p>
<p>"You're hot." The energy in the room shifts, Iruka's eyes darken.</p>
<p>"We're too old for this." He says, hands reaching to the back of his head to remove his hair tie. Iruka doesn't even try to make it sound like the truth. "We're supposed to be boring and talk about… the economy, or something." His hair falls around his shoulders in waves. Kakashi's throat tightens. "It's <em> midday. </em> We're going to be late to meet Sakura and Ino."</p>
<p>"We can make them wait. Do you remember what we were like before our wedding? I doubt they'll be on time either."</p>
<p>Iruka laughs at that, hair tumbling down the length of his back as his head tilts. </p>
<p>"Well then," he says, opening his arms. "You better make this worth it."</p>
<p><em> Gladly, </em> Kakashi thinks, the thought barely complete before he finds his arms full of a very satisfied looking Iruka. </p>
<p>In a rush, Kakashi's hands find their way to Iruka's hips, pads of his thumbs stroking that troubling midsection. This time, Iruka doesn't flinch. </p>
<p>"God, I'm so glad you married me." </p>
<p>Iruka laughs as he drags Kakashi towards the bed. </p>
<p>"How about you show me just how glad you are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>x</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So…" Kakashi says in an exhale, his eyes catching on the troublesome pair of discarded trousers. His fingers are on Iruka's not-so-flat stomach, their legs tangled together. </p>
<p>"Have you ever considered an elastic waist?" </p>
<p>The look Iruka gives him would be enough to turn an entire army to stone. </p>
<p>"You're so lucky I love you." </p>
<p><em> Yes, </em> Kakashi thinks to himself with a smile. <em> I really am. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took a ridiculously long time to write considering how short it is. I just,,,, I really like dadbods and dilfs and wow uh dadbod Iruka just hit me like a train to the face and this turned out to be a bitch to write. Also I may have used this as an excuse to not do my coursework so... rest in peace my A-Levels. </p>
<p>also ignore my attempts at humour in this. i swear im funny, it just doesn't translate to writing - the other stuff I'm writing for these two rn are just angst and pretentious bs so this lighthearted dilf-fest was something to break all that up lmao.</p>
<p>have a good day/night and thanks for reading xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>